A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Reika Hyouden
Summary: She closed her eyes, as if she were to dance again.


_A/N- I got inspired after watching this movie. I certainly did not expect what I had seen. Babydoll (and Sweet Pea) deserved better. _

* * *

Yet again, she attempted to convince herself that what was occurring was reality; not another one of her fantasies.

But no such luck.

Opening her eyes, she found herself back in the practice room, surrounded by many other girls. The record stopped, and her heartbeat calmed. She could feel Blue's presence-and it spiked again. She couldn't keep track of all the profanities she'd called him in her head. But, in her (and most likely everybody's) eyes, he deserved it. He deserved at least that, along with everything else coming to him. But the majority of her thoughts wound up being about her damned stepfather. If it weren't for him, she would even be in this hellhole. If it weren't for him, her mother would've probably lived. If it weren't for him, her sister wouldn't have been shot. All, if it weren't for that bastard of a man.

Her mind was shocked back into reality when she remembered what Sweet Pea was supposed to be doing. She had faith that the other blonde would perform the task adequately. Despite being on her bad side, she could tell that Sweet Pea somehow trusted her as well, albeit a smidge. And she was much satisfied when she returned holding a copy of the map.

* * *

She shot her eyes open.

The blinding stage light made her eyes diminish in size. They moved down, focusing on the mayor. She, to herself of course, smiled. Amber looked at her trophy, cautiously giving it to the other girls when asked. "Fire" was taken off the slate.

* * *

She was so close to escape. To freedom. To paradise. She was just so close. All of her dreams of escaping may suddenly just come true. She wouldn't have to fantasize and pretend to live a fake reality. She wouldn't have to wake up feeling lost every time she was sucked back down to Earth. She wouldn't have to be chained anymore. But suddenly, as fast as it takes to reload a gun, her worlds just came crashing back down. It all started with the death of Rocket, resulting in Sweet Pea to eventually be sent to the closet.

* * *

A drop of blood landed only a fraction of an inch from her shoe. She was used to violence. But this was Amber's life. She felt the guilt, she truly did. But she knew this is what it came down to. Nevertheless, the tears found their way down her face. Madam Gorski joined in her mourning, wailing, while staring at her frail, limp body. Blue stepped to Blondie's side. Blondie apologized to all of the girls, tears streaming down her fragile face. Blue thanked her; for all that she'd done before firing one, then two, of those goddamned bullets. The girl wanted to go up there herself, take that gun from Blue and shoot him in the face with it, taking pleasure in seeing his dead body. But the shock wouldn't let her move her body. It was all over. Everything they'd worked so hard for was just for nothing. Sweet Pea was right all along. She mentally stabbed herself for being so inane.

She had never, in her entire tormented life, felt this helpless. She'd never felt as weak as this. In her dreams she was as strong as the word could describe. Why, oh why, couldn't that be reality?

"_You have all the weapons you need. Now fight."_

Those words were the only things on her mind by now. She reached under her vanity, feeling around for anything, just anything. She finally found the knife her friend had managed to retrieve. With a swing full of rage and payback, she stabbed it right through Blue's expensive jacket, piercing his untouched skin. Yes, she definitely took pleasure right there. And she smirked while saying these words:

"You'll never have me."

* * *

She knew that Sweet Pea had to go. She had to be free. And so, the sight of her leaving through the front gates was the last sight before complete darkness.

She awoke to find herself in a fancy bed, surrounded by two women, antique paintings, exquisite pottery…and the man she'd been trying to avoid in the beginning. As he was talking to her, nothing seemed to matter in the world. It just seemed like the only people in the world were him and her. This was just what she was afraid of. Even so, she succumbed to his advances, pushing them out no further, He told her to keep his eyes open, on him. But I guess that was the point.

The aftermath was hazy. He'd promised her freedom. And that was exactly what she got. She succumbed to that too.

* * *

"Did you see that? The way she looked at me?"

She didn't know where she was anymore. She was hypnotized in her own state of mind-whatever state it was.

The two men from either side of her grabbed her by the elbows and urged her to walk to a place she didn't know of. Not that she cared anyway. This feeling was…surreal.

As they sat her down on a stool, a man came up, the wound still on his shoulder and kissed her. He kissed her again and again, until he broke. He looked even more mad than he already was. Screaming about her not being her, he pointed, accusing nothing in particular. Men in uniforms came rushing in, grabbing hold of the man, who was wailing for freedom. However, she didn't care. Why would she anyway?

One of the uniformed men asked her a question, and it puzzled her for a moment.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Her delusions had finally come to an end. They did come to an end, right Sweet Pea? And so, Sweet Pea, with all her layers of false realities, closed her eyes, as if to dance in her own world again.

* * *

A/N- I apologize if this is somewhat confusing, but I was trying to get into the true meaning of the movie. Since Baby Doll was just something Sweet Pea conjured in her own mind to, in a way, escape her reality, Baby Doll wasn't the main character in this fanfiction. Just like in the movie, it wasn't Baby Doll's story after all. It was all Sweet Pea's. It took me a while to absorb this meaning, but writing this really clarified everything for me. I hope it did the same thing to me as it did to you.

Please Review!


End file.
